Soon We'll Be Together
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Maybe it'd been a dream. Or perhaps some sort of vague idea. Or maybe it just didn't matter, and she should just focus on what was in front of her. Oneshot. FLight. Post-Lightning Returns, ignoring Tracer of Memories.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

Soon We'll Be Together

It was halfway through the trip that Lightning decided she liked trains. The rhythm of the tracks hitting the metal wheels gave her sense of serenity while looking out the window over the green landscape.

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

Her hand drifted to her face and she leaned into it. The sun's smirk bolted down onto her face, reflecting off her pink locks of hair.

" _We will be arriving at the next stop in ten minutes. Again, the next stop is in ten minutes,"_ blared the intercom.

Lightning let a small smile sneak onto her face and tug at her expression. Surprising Serah was something she'd enjoy very much so. The look on her face would be remembered by Lightning forever.

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

Surprising Serah wasn't something Lightning normally would do. The rosette was someone who liked scheduled appointments and arranged meetings. Or to put it simply, organization.

But she'd woken up and decided to just go visit her sister. Without a thought as to why she had the sudden urge, Lightning bought a train ticket to Bodhum.

 _Some things in life you just do._

Had she said that? Lightning thought she had at some point, but couldn't remember when or in what context.

Maybe it had been a dream.

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

The train gradually slowed to a halt. Lightning reached over and grabbed the light suitcase she'd packed quickly that morning. She wouldn't need much for this trip.

Standing, the rosette stepped out of the compartment she had had to herself. Lightning had taken the spot closest to the exit. Thus it took only a moment for Lightning to exit the train. She stepped carefully down the couple steps, not wanting to trip in her heels.

Wind graced her face, blowing a few hairs into her eyes. With a soft, but not displeased sigh, she brushed them back into place.

The wind responded playfully by blowing her lightweight white jacket in the wind. Chuckling quite softly, Lightning took a few steps forward as the train began to leave. Surprisingly, she'd been the only person to get off at the stop.

But she wasn't the only one _at_ the stop.

A woman with long black hair sat at a bench, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the breeze. She looked more peaceful than an untouched pond. Her black shirt and shorts even wrapped her body without a single wrinkle or ruffle.

"Morning, stranger," she said, without even opening her eyes.

 _That accent,_ Lightning thought, _sounds so familiar._

"Good morning," Lightning responded politely, and somewhat intrigued. Had she met this woman before?

The woman on the bench opened her eyes. Lightning saw something flicker within them. Was that recognition? Or something else?

"Not many people get off at this station," she commented idly.

"I seem to be the only one who did," Lightning remarked. "You here to watch trains?"

"Sometimes I am. Sometimes I enjoy the breeze," she said. "But today, I just got a feeling that something would happen."

"Do you believe in fate?" Lightning asked curiously.

"When it agrees with me," the woman grinned.

Lightning laughed and decided that she liked the woman. But that was strange, since she had pegged the woman as her type from the start. Had she met her before?

Easy way to find out. "What's your name?" Lightning asked, taking a seat next to the woman.

Her companion didn't seem to mind her sitting down at all. In fact, she turned so as to face the rosette. "I'm Fang. And you are?"

Drat. An unfamiliar name. She could have sworn that every single thing about this woman was familiar. Lightning supposed she could make a new friend, at least. She didn't have too many.

"I'm Lightning," she supplied.

"Not a common name," Fang commented.

"Neither is Fang."

The black haired woman grinned, "Touché."

"You know, I know we've just met, but I have the strangest feeling that we've met before," Lightning said.

"If we had, I wouldn't have forgotten you," Fang grinned. "But I know what you mean, I'm getting that feeling too."

"Fate, maybe?"

"Sure, I'm agreeing with Lady Fate right now," Fang winked.

Lightning laughed, feeling better than she had in a while. It was a familiar feeling, yet…it wasn't. Or was it?

"Got any place to be?" Fang asked. Was that a hopeful tone in her voice? Did she want Lightning to stay with her?

"I planned to surprise my sister, but that can wait," Lightning said. Her lips quickly formed a smirk, "After all, it is a surprise. I don't have a schedule."

"Ha!" exclaimed Fang. "Then how about I buy you lunch? We've both got nothing on the docket, so how about it?"

"Why not?" Lightning agreed. "I get the feeling I'd enjoy that."

"I bet you will, Sunshine," Fang nodded vigorously.

 _Sunshine…_

"Sunshine?" Lightning's face turned into a question before even saying the word.

"Er…that just felt right," Fang said, bewildered that she had even said that. "Sorry, no idea why I called you that, Light."

"It's fine," Lightning said softly. "I like it."

 _Why do I like it?_

Ignoring the quandary, Lightning asked, "Do you have a car?"

"I live just up the road with my sister," Fang said. "I walked here."

"After spending a few hours on a train, I think some walking will do me good," Lightning grinned. "Shall we?" she asked while standing up. Extending a hand as if it were a formal dance, the rosette's inviting gaze sent Fang into a grin.

"Don't mind if I do," Fang said, taking her hand.

The two walked quietly away from the train station, still holding hands. Were they even aware that they had such intimate contact?

Neither seemed to care, for they were simply enjoying it too much.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I was reading a fic about what happens after Lightning Returns recently, and it got me thinking. As I was reading the fic, I had thought that it was going to take this direction. Turns out it didn't, and I wrote it as a oneshot since I could.**

 **I think in the New World, that all the characters have some sort of vague remembrance of their former lives and friends. They'd all get along well like close friends even if they'd only known each other for a short time.**


End file.
